Niff Week
by hyrew
Summary: My submissions for Niff week. Rating it M for some because of some of the submissions. These are all oneshots/drabbles and have nothing to do with each other. Enjoy.
1. Running Away

(A.N:/ Alright, so a few weeks ago tumblr had a Niff week and I just realized I never posted mine on here. Anyway, some days I did more than one submission. Now, this is my very first Niff Week submission! I'm really excited for this week! Niff is my OTP so I am _very_ pleased that they have their own week dedicated to them! :D Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Nick ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, he had no where _to_ go. He just ran and wouldn't stop until he was far, far away. His parents didn't want him anymore. After seven years they got bored of him and that's why they decided to have another baby. That had to be the only reason, right? At least in Nick's eyes it was. So he decided to run away from home before they had a chance to get rid of him.

_I wonder if they noticed I'm gone._ Nick couldn't help but ask himself as he began to slow down. He had been gone over an hour so they should have noticed something by now, right? They're probably too busy with the stupid baby. Nick thought bitterly as he hunched over a little, putting his hands on his knees, panting for air. He was so upset and caught in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had been running the entire time he was gone. When he suddenly realized he had he was completely out of breathe, hungry, thirsty, and above all else; tired. To add to Nick's horrible day it the sky was starting to grow dark with rain clouds and he could hear the sound of thunder from a short distance. _Maybe it wont rain where I am._ Nick thought as he begun walking again, looking around to see if he could recognize where he had run off to. He didn't. The sky begun to grow darker and darker and Nick started to get nervous. He hated being outside when it rained, and most of all, he hated thunder. He always had hated the loud sound. When he was younger his parents tried to convince him that it was just the people up in Heaven bowling, that only made him more afraid though because he thought he was hearing dead people!

As Nick was caught up in his thoughts for the second time that day it begun to rain. Nick pulled his backpack full of 'supplies' over his head in an attempt to protect himself from the rain and ran to the first shelter he saw; a tree house. He quickly climbed the tree house and hid inside, unaware of the blond boy watching him from inside his house. Once Nick was settled he looked around the tree house and nodded in approval. "This will be my new home." He said out loud.

"Really?" A small voice coming from the other side of the tree house asked. Nick whirled around to find a little blond boy about his age climbing through the entrance.

"Ah-I…" Nick started, beginning to realize that the tree house must have belonged to someone already. Truth be told he was too busy trying to stay dry and seek shelter that he didn't even think about what he was doing.

"I'm Jeff!" The little blond said enthusiastically. "What's your name? No, wait! Let me guess! Is it Albert! No! You don't look like an Albert. My mom always says that you have to look like your name, whatever that means. Well, I guess it kind of makes sense but not really, only if you really really think about it but then it goes back to not making much sense. You could be a Charlie! You look like you could be a Charlie! Well, it's closer then Albert. I've never seen you before. Are you new here? I've lived here my entire life and I've never seen another kid before! Well, not one that lives near here anyways! There's Blainers but he lives almost an entire hour drive away so I never get to see him. Do you know Blainers? He's the same age as me and we're in the same class at school. I'm in the first grade and my teacher's name is Ms. Houndsworth. Do you know her? What school do you go to? I bet it isn't the same one as me because I would have noticed! I'm good at noticing things." Jeff said the last sentence puffing out his chest proudly. Nick gaped at the boy. He seemed to be talking a mile a minute and not giving Nick a chance to even answer one of his questions, let alone tell him his name. Nick was surprised he was even breathing because of how quickly he was talking! Jeff opened his mouth to talk again but Nick cut him off before he had a chance to start rambling on again.

"My name's Nick."

"Nick! What are you doing here?"

"I…It's a secret." Nick said, defensively.

Jeff frowned, looking a little disappointed. "Oh…You're all wet." Jeff said, pointing at Nick's clothes.

"Yeah…"

"Wait here!" Jeff said as he quickly made his way down the tree house and back into his own. Nick watched from the window as the blond ran back outside with a bag and back up the ladder. He was only gone about a minute. "Here." Jeff said, handing Nick a grocery bag.

Nick opened the bag and pulled out a shirt, some pants, and a towel. "O-oh…" Nick didn't really know what to say.

"Momma says it's rude to look at people when they're changing so I'll close my eyes for you." Jeff said, putting his hands over his hazel eyes. Nick nodded, though Jeff couldn't see, and quickly put the clothes on, throwing his damp ones in the bag.

"You can look now." Nick said. Jeff opened his eyes and smiled broadly at Nick.

"I brought you some food too." Jeff said, handing Nick a poorly made peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks." Nick said, taking the sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. He ate the rest of the crudely made sandwich as the blond watched him, smiling broadly the entire time. "So…" Nick said, awkwardly. "Why are you so happy?"

"Do you want to be friends?" Jeff blurted out, suddenly looking shy and nervous.

Nick looked at the boy a little shocked before smiling. "Sure."

Jeff's eyes seemed to light up. "Great!" He reached over and hugged Nick tightly. Nick stiffened at the sudden touch for a moment before hugging Jeff back. "But, you know, if you'd like you can come in my house…the tree house hasn't been used since my brother broke his arm falling out of it…"

Nick scoffed. "Well maybe he shouldn't have been playing near the door."

"He wasn't. He fell through the bottom." Jeff said, pointing to a giant gaping hole in the middle of the floor that he somehow missed.

"Oh…" Nick said before following Jeff down the ladder and into his house.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you guys enjoyed! :D Happy Niff Week erryone. :] XOXO)


	2. What is Love

(A.N:/ Second submission for day one (kid!niff) Enjoy.)

* * *

"Momma, can I ask you a question?" A seven year old blond boy with big hazel eyes asked his mother as he tugged on her skirt.

"Of course you can Jeffrey." Mrs. Sterling replied. She was more then used to Jeff's questions. He was a very bright boy who wanted to know something about everything.

"Momma what is love?" The little boy asked innocently.

The mother was taken back a little by the question. She blinked a few times and didn't reply for a few moments, trying to think what to say. "Well…that's a very good question Jeffrey, but it isn't that simple to answer."

"But why not?" Jeff asked, simply.

"Because there are different kinds of love and it's different to everyone ask."

"But what _is_ love momma?"

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"_I_ think it is when you know everything about someone and still listen to them talk about themselves." Jeff said, puffing out his chest proudly as if he had given the best answer in the world.

Mrs. Sterling laughed at the simplicity of her sons answer. "Well, I guess that could be like love…But why would you say that?"

Jeff smiled broadly. "Because that's what I do with Nicky. I know everything about him but I still let him tell me things about himself…even if I already know them."

Mrs. Sterling nodded and laughed. "You love little Nicky?"

Jeff nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do! We're gonna get married one day!"

"Oh? Did you ask him?"

"He asked me."

Mrs. Sterling nodded. "Then make sure he gets you a ring with a really big diamond." She said, laughing lightly.

* * *

(A.N:/ Just wanted to write a cute little Kid!Niff drabble that I've been wanted to do for a few days now. Ha, hope you liked it! :D XOXO)


	3. Egg Colouring

(A.N:/ My third submission for kid!niff…)

* * *

"Jeff look! I made it green and blue!" Nick said, proudly displaying his colourful in his hands.

Jeff laughed. "It's really pretty!" The blond five year old said, admiring the brunets's egg.

"Where's your egg Jeff?" Nick asked, becoming confused when Jeff looked embarrassed and sad. Nick frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Jeff said quietly.

"Then why are you so sad?" Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff in an attempt to make the blond feel better.

"Don't laugh…"

"Of course I wont!"

Jeff wiggled out of Nick's arms and carefully pulled out a horribly coloured egg. He looked down in embarrassment. "I got really excited when I saw all the colours…" Jeff said as Nick took the egg in his hand and looked it over in confusion. The only colours they were given were blue, green, and yellow, yet Jeff's egg had giant black and brown splotches with red and tan stripes. There were even parts of the egg that Jeff had missed all together and had kept white. Nick just laughed and Jeff looked at him defensively. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You didn't say it was this bad!"

* * *

(A.N:/ Like I said, just wanted to write a really short, quick drabble before day one ends for me (which is in 7 minutes…) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! XOXO)


	4. First Pet

**Day Two: Firsts **(A.N:/ I seriously wish Niff week was Niff year -_- haha anyway, hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

"Jeff…" Nick said as his boyfriend walked into their shared dorm.

"Yes?" Jeff said, casually as he closed the door behind him.

"…What's in the box?" Nick said, motioning to the small box Jeff was carrying. He could have sworn he heard movement from the inside of the box.

"Oh, it's just my friend Charlie." Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Charlie?"

"See?" Jeff moved over to Nick's bed where he was laying and sat down on the edge. He moved the box and took off the lid which had holes stabbed into it.

Nick peered in and frowned a little at the sight. Inside the box was a little baby bird sitting in a nest Jeff obviously constructed. The bird had a little popsicle stick attached to it's wing that was loosely tied on with some string. "Jeff…We can't keep him…"

"But he's hurt and is all alone." Jeff said, pouting a little.

"But the rules…We aren't aloud to have animals here. Thad almost got expelled for having a goldfish just last month, remember?"

"I know but…but I can't just leave him. He needs someone to take care of him. I found him on the floor under a tree with a broken wing and when I checked the tree there wasn't anything. No other birds, not even a nest…They left him…He's all alone."

Nick looked at his boyfriend sadly. He knew how Jeff got when he found something that needed taking care of. It was as if Jeff had some sort of mothering instinct that kicked in whenever he found something to take care of. "I know you _want_ to help but-"

"I already named him Nicky!" Jeff whined, looking at Nick with big hazel eyes. "And he can be our first pet together!" Jeff said happily.

Nick sighed, knowing Jeff wouldn't let up on the matter. "If the headmaster finds him we're both be expelled.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm gonna regret this…"

Jeff smiled broadly and hugged Nick with his spare hand. "Yes! I love you Nicky!"

Nick laughed lightly. "Love you too."

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed. XOXO)


	5. First Kiss

**Day Two: Firsts**

* * *

"Hey Seb, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked as he entered the practice room where Sebastian was alone playing the piano.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said, turning around to face the blond. His face fell a little when he saw the look on Jeff's face. "You alright Jeff?" Sebastian asked, sounding a little concerned for the blond. Ever since Sebastian transferred to Dalton Jeff had been the only one who had been truly kind to him, especially after the whole slushy-ing Blaine incident. Jeff had always remained kind and friendly towards the lead Warbler.

"I….is Nick made at me? Like has he said something about me to you?" Jeff asked, looking distressed.

Sebastian looked at Jeff in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's been acting…I don't really know how to explain it…he's just been acting different. Colder I guess…I-I think…did you tell him that I-I'm…you know…"

"Bi?" Sebastian asked, finishing the blond's sentence.

Jeff nodded. "You're the only one who knows…"

"Aww, you trust me with your deepest secret. How cute."

Jeff frowned. "But did you tell him!"

"No. I'm not _that_ big of an ass."

Jeff sighed and looked a little disappointed. "Oh."

"What's wrong? By the way you asked I thought you'd be glad he didn't know…"

"Don't get me wrong, I am…It's just…if that isn't it, then what is it?"

"Well how different has he been acting?"

"Well, I first noticed it a few days ago. I walked out of the bathroom after a shower to get some clean clothes and Nick just looked at me all weird for a few seconds and ran to the bathroom. Then the next day we were watching a movie and I curled up next to him like I usually do when we watch movies and he just got all stiff and left the room. Now every time I try to hug him or even_touch_ him he freaks out and runs out! I don't know what I did…"

Sebastian looked at Jeff a little confused. "Wait…You _really_ don't know, do you? You have _no_clue?"

"Know what?" Jeff asked.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? It could ruin your friendship with him…"

"Just tell me!" Jeff practically begged.

"Nick loves you Jeff."

"Duh. Of course he does." Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're best friends!"

Sebastian shook his head. "No Jeff, I mean he's _in_ love with you."

"Y-you're lying."

"No I'm not Jeff. Think about it. Think about it _really_ hard."

Jeff stood there for a moment in silence, thinking about what Sebastian said. His eyes widened suddenly and he ran out of the room. He ran out of the room and up the stairs as quickly as he could. He made his way to his dorm and threw the door open. Nick, who jumped at the sound, stood up from his bed when Jeff entered the room. "J-jeff!" Nick started. "What are yo-" He was cut off when Jeff's lips crashed into his. The two fell onto the bed because of Jeff's force and Nick began kissing back. The two only broke apart when they needed air. Jeff, who was on top of Nick, rolled off of him and stared at Nick waiting for him to speak. "J-jeff…" Nick said, blushing madly.

"I'm bi Nick. I haven't told you because I was afraid it would make things between us awkward…and I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore…"

Nick laughed. "I…This isn't a joke or something is it?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. It isn't."

"Good." Nick said, kissing Jeff on the lips again.


	6. Double Dates

**Day Three: Duets**

* * *

"I'm really glad that we're all doing this," Kurt started, smiling brightly at the two boys across from him at Breadstix. "I feel like it's been forever since Blaine and I have seen the two of you and I'm_so_ happy you two _finally_ got together!"

Jeff laughed and Nick played with his hands a little uncomfortably. Jeff noticed and placed his hand on top of his boyfriends. "We're glad too."

Nick nodded. "And we missed the two of you as well. All of us back at Dalton have."

"Yeah, ever consider coming back?" Jeff asked, "Seb's a great lead and all but we all like you better Blaine."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah…Seb…" He said, frowning. He was still bitter that the taller Warbler took over_his_ lead position after he had only been there a few weeks. Nick only got to preform one song before Sebastian decided to take over. Jeff squeezed Nick's hand and Kurt and Blaine gave Nick a sympathetic look. They all, except Blaine, knew how hard it was just to get a solo at Dalton. Even a duet or a solo line was almost impossible to get.

"So how _is_ Dalton?" Blaine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Wes came back from New York." Jeff started, happily. "He told us all about Broadway. It was amazing! I can't wait till you're up there Kurt! Nicky and I are going to be front row screaming the entire time!"

Kurt laughed. "Of course the two of you would!"

"And the Wevid bromance is stronger then ever. I'm pretty sure they're going to crack and finally admit their love for each other any day now." Nick added.

Blaine laughed. "So they're going pull a 'Niff'?"

"A Niff?" Nick asked, confused.

Kurt laughed. "It's your couple name."

Nick sighed. "Of course…"

"That basically is what happened with us Nicky…" Jeff said, laughing lightly.

"No, I practically molested your face after I finished yelling at you for reading my journal."

"I couldn't help it…it was wide open in front of me…"

"Jeff, it was hidden under my bed and had a key lock on it."

"And it was wide open in front of me after I found it, broke the lock off, and opened it…" Jeff said, throwing his hands up defensively. "It couldn't be helped!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "You two are so cute together! We need to start doing this every week!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah." Jeff said, not moving his eyes from Nick's.

"We really should." Nick added, not moving his eyes either.

Blaine laughed. "Maybe you guys should get a room…" He said, half joking. Jeff just laughed and Nick blushed madly. "But we should do this more often. Maybe go to Dalton every once in a while or something…"

Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand. "You just want an excuse to go back."

"And you should!" Jeff added.

"Honestly, I have been thinking about maybe transferring back next year. With Kurt going to New York next year there really isn't a reason to stay at Mckinley."

Nick and Jeff looked more excited then the other two have ever seen them before. "Do it!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Please do!" Nick added.

Kurt laughed. "I think it's a good idea, actually. Especially since Sebastian wont be there next year…" Kurt still wasn't much of a Sebastian fan, even after he apologized.

"Thank God." Nick mumbled under his breath.

Blaine smiled. "Then I guess I'll talk to my parents about it tonight. But right now, lets just enjoy our meal." The other three nodded in agreement and continued eating while catting happily about how much they loved their boyfriends.


	7. I'm Forever Blackeyed

**Day four: Separation**

**Warning: Child abuse**

* * *

"So, boys, how was your day?" Mrs. Sterling asked as she focused on the meal in front of her. Truth be told, she didn't care much about how her children's day was, she was only asking to be polite.

Josh, the oldest brother just grunted. Jay, the second oldest said a simple 'fine', Jarrod, the third oldest said 'alright, I guess' while Jeff didn't say anything.

"Jeff? You're awfully quiet." Their mother commented. Normally, Jeff would talk during the entire meal so there wouldn't be any awkward silences. The Sterling family was often cold and distant towards one another, uninterested in each others lives and only nice to people in public in order to keep up with appearances. All of them except Jeff, that is. He was the black sheep of the family. He wasn't a morning person, he loved the cold, he was shorter then the rest of his family, even though he stood just a little over six feet. Even his mother was taller then only thing he did have in common with his family was his bright blond hair and his love for sports.

"I…um…I'm not feeling that well, that's all…" Jeff said, not moving his eyes from his plate.

"That's nice." Mrs. Sterling said, obviously not paying attention to what the blond was saying.

Jarrod, however, seemed to notice the disappointed look on Jeff's face when he realized his mother obviously didn't care about what he was saying. "Mom…He just said he was sick…"

"Just eat your dinner boy." Mr. Sterling said, harshly. He was a strict man who spent all his time at the office, not because he had to but because coming home meant he had to spend some actual time with his family.

"Are you alright, dude?" Jarrod asked, actually sounding slightly concerned for Jeff. Jeff looked at his older brother completely taken back. It was completely uncharacteristic for anyone in his family to actually show any concern what-so-ever for anyone in their family.

"I-I…yeah, like I said, I'm just not really feeling all that great. I'm probably just getting sick." Jeff said, feeling as if he was five years old again and just broke a lamp. He wasn't lying though, he didn't feel well. But not because he was getting sick but because he was nervous. And that nervousness was making his stomach do flips and turn into knots. _You have to tell them, Jeff. _Jeff thought to himself as he moved his peas around with his fork. _You've been dating Nicky for two months now and he deserves to have them know about us. _"Nicky and I are dating." Jeff said in a small, almost frightened, voice. No one said anything and Jeff was certain that they didn't hear them, so he said it again louder. "Nick and I are dat-" He was cut off when his father threw his plate across the room. It crashed into the wall and broke into a dozen or so pieces.

"Harold!" Mrs. Sterling exclaimed, upset that he broke her plate.

"No! No son of mine will be romantically involved with another man!" He yelled, standing up and making his way towards Jeff. The rest of the Sterling family seemed to be frozen, completely unable to move.

"Da-" Jeff started but was cut off by a sudden stinging in my face. He was on the floor before he even realized he was hit. His father punched him in the face, hard. Jeff cupped his hand gently on his cheek where he had just been hit and looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. He was too afraid and shocked to say anything. Sure, his father had always been cold to him and he always was under the impression that he hated Jeff, but he had never _hit_ him before! His father always just stuck with his cruel comments, pointing out every possible flaw that Jeff had.

"I will _not_ have a faggot for a son! Do you hear me!" Mr. Sterling yelled, glaring down at his youngest son. He grabbed Jeff's hair and yanked him back up to his feet, earning a harsh yelp from Jeff. He punched Jeff in the stomach as hard as he could and threw him to the ground once more, kicking him when he hit the floor. The rest of his family just sat in their chairs awkwardly, not knowing what to do. His mother continued her meal, acting as if nothing was going on. As if it was just another normal family meal. His father continued to kick and punch Jeff as if he thought he could literally beat the gay out Jeff. Finally, after a few minutes of being punched and beaten Jeff spoke up.

"D-dad! Sto-"

"I am _not_ your father!" Mr. Sterling spat out. "I will _not_ have a queer for a son! And until you decide to be normal again you are not allowed to step foot in this house. You have a disease and I wont let you spread it to the rest of the family."

"Dad…" Jeff said, weakly. He was now sobbing.

"And you will never see that other fag again! I wont allow it. I'm sending you to your aunts in Colorado. She had the same problem with her son two years ago and she had him fixed. She can fix you too." Mr. Sterling said, starting to leave the dining room.

"I don't need to be fixed dad." Jeff said, his voice small. He could already feel the bruises on his face forming and there was blood dripping down his nose into his mouth.

Mr. Sterling whirled around quickly and punched Jeff in the face. "I'm calling your aunt now and getting you a flight to Colorado for tomorrow."

"But Nicky-"

Mr. Sterling hit Jeff again. "You will _never_ see him again! He _ruined_ our family and I wont let you do the same." With that Mr. Sterling left the room, leaving Jeff on the floor, curled up and sobbing, as the rest of his family awkwardly sat just a few feet away, not bothered by Jeff's loud and heartbreaking sobs. Eventually the rest of his family left the room, leaving Jeff alone with his own sobs.

* * *

(A.N:/ Hope you enjoyed my sweet, sweet agnst. But yeah, in my headcanon this is what happens when Jeff comes out to his dad and I thought it would be a good oneshot for separation day. :D XOXO)


	8. Mistakes

**Day Five: Mistakes**

* * *

"Jeff, can I talk to you?" Nick asked, knocking on Jeff's open door and sounding a little nervous.

Jeff looked up, surprised to see Nick. After all, the two of them hadn't spoken since they broke up last month. "Uh, yeah…I guess." Jeff said, going back to his french homework. He really didn't _want_ to talk to Nick, not after what happened between them. Not yet, at least. Sure, he _wanted_ to be friends with Nick again but after dating for two_ years _and having a horrible breakup, Jeff still needed some time to heal.

Nick nodded and walked a little into his old room. He moved in with Blaine after the two had parted ways. "I…uhh, I wanted to apologize." Nick said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "For…you know, what happened."

"You mean how I caught you trying to _eat_ Sebastian's face." Jeff said, sounding a little bitter still. He _was_still bitter, after all his best friend, and boyfriend of two years, cheated on him with the school slut.

"It wasn't _that_ bad…"

"His cock was _inside_ you." Jeff said, shortly, raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I…It was an accident Jeff. I never meant to hurt you." Nick said, putting his hand of Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff shrugged him off and turned in his chair to face the brunet. "I know you didn't _mean_ to hurt me Nick…But that doesn't mean that you didn't."

"I was drunk and-"

"And you still cheated on me." Jeff said, cutting Nick off.

"I know and it was a horrible, horrible mistake." Nick said. "I'm so sorry Jeff."

"I know you're sorry Nick….Look, I know that you're not the kind of asshole who would do that to me. We've known each other since first grade and I know you wouldn't do that to me on purpose…and I know you were drunk…."

"Then why did you break up with me? You just said you know I was drunk…"

"That doesn't mean you didn't still cheat on me Nick." Jeff said, starting to get annoyed.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing Jeff!"

"That's just it Nick!" Jeff yelled, standing up so he wasn't looking up at Nick. "You seriously don't get it do you! Just because you were drunk doesn't make it alright. If we stayed together, what would happen the next time you got drunk? Or maybe even sober! I don't know! But what I _do_ know is that you fucking_cheated_ on me! It wasn't even like you thought he was _me_ or anything! I saw someone else _inside_ you! _My_boyfriend! And then I _heard_ you moaning his fucking name Nick!" Jeff said, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "So I'm so fucking sorry for being pissed as Hell Nick! I'm so fucking sorry that _you_ fucking cheated on _me_!"

"And I'm sorry! It was a mistake Jeff."

"Your damn right it was a mistake!" Jeff said, trying his best to calm himself down after he was done yelling at Nick. "Look…I'd like to be friends again…some day. I can't right now. I just can't."

Nick frowned sadly. "I don't want to just be friends Jeff…"

"That's all we'll ever be again Nick. You hurt me. You hurt me so badly…" Jeff said, shaking his head and sitting back down and turning away.

"Jeff…"

"Just leave. Please." Jeff said, starting to feel himself tear up.

Nick nodded sadly and left the room.


	9. How Would You Like Your Sibling?

**Day Six: Future** (A.N:/ So the title…this is going to sound really weird and prolly make no sense to anyone but me…when I was younger I always thought that when parents asked their little kids what they thought about having a baby brother or sister it sounded like a waitress asking your breakfast order. Like her saying "And how would you like your eggs?"…ha, I was a weird ass child…Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"Sammy, your papa and I would like to talk to you about something really important." Jeff said, sitting down next to his five year old son. Nick sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Okay." Sammy said simply, looking up from his Dr. Seuss book, staring up at Jeff with big brown eyes.

"I…uh-Nicky?" Jeff said, urging the brunet to take over. Jeff never was good with talking to Sammy about certain subjects. Where babies came from, if Santa was real, things like that. When they first adopted Sammy the two had decided that Nick would take care of those things while Jeff would change the majority of Sammy's diapers and eventually have the sex talk with him. Jeff couldn't talk about _where_ babies came from but he sure as Hell could talk your ear off about _how_ they were made.

"Umm…well, you see Sammy, your daddy and I love you so much that we've been talking about having another baby-"

"So you can take _my_ love and give it to it?" Sammy said, frowning. Sammy, to say the least, was horribly spoiled by love and affection, especially from Jeff. Jeff was baby crazy, and Nick had a feeling that if Jeff had his way they would have, at least, ten babies in their house at all times.

"No no no!" Jeff said, quickly. "We love you Sammy and we would never take any love away from you." Jeff said, kissing the top of his sons blond, shaggy mop of a head. Sammy wasn't biologically Nick and Jeff's but he sure looked it. He had bright blond hair just like Jeff and the exact same smile as Nick. His nose pointed up just a little like Jeff's and he had deep brown eyes like Nick's. When people saw the three together they always swore that the two had somehow found a way to combine their DNA.

"We just wanted to have another baby in the house. You know, give you a little brother or sister." Nick said.

Sammy frowned a little, thinking it over. In Sammy's mind he had one-hundred percent final say in the matter. At first he thought of automatically saying no because _he_ was the baby of the family and didn't want to share his parents, and most importantly, _his_ toys. But then he thought about how happy it would make his dads and how when they were happy it made him happy. Also, when they were in a good mood they took him to Toys-R-Us, and when he made them mad they would take him to Home Depot. God how he hated Home Depot. After what was probably a minute of silence Sammy sighed dramatically. Another thing he got from Jeff. "I _guess_ it would be alright. But you know what would make it even better?" Sammy said, eyes lighting up.

Jeff frowned slightly. "We're not naming him King Spider-man, Sammy." For Sammy's fifth birthday six months ago Nick and Jeff decided to buy him a hamster, which he named King Spider-man. The hamster ended up being pregnant when they bought her and Sammy named the four baby hamsters Kind Spider-man as well. This was also the name of all his toys and action figures. Sammy _really_ liked Spider-man…and kings.

"Yeah, Batman would be such a better name!" Nick said, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Jeff shot him a glare before Sammy spoke up again. "No! Not that."

"Oh, then what is it?" Jeff asked, a little confused.

"It'd be better if I had some new toys." Sammy said, smiling happily.

Jeff just laughed as Nick spoke. "Alright. Go get ready and we'll take you to get some new toys."

"And books!" Ever since Sammy learned how to read simple words like 'the' and 'can' he decided that he was a master reader and needed every book ever written.

"And books." Nick said, getting up and grabbing his keys.

"And daddy?" Sammy asked, tugging on Jeff's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly _do_ babies come from?"

Jeff almost choked on air. "Ahh-why don't you ask your papa." Jeff said quickly.

(A.N:/ In my headcanon they have a kid named Sammy. He's so canon in my head haha no regrets. He's in my **36 Niff Drabbles** and my **Niff Prompts**...Anyway, hope you enjoyed. XOXO)


	10. Coming Home

**Day Six: Future**

* * *

"Samuel Joshua Duval-Sterling! Come. Here. _Now_!" Jeff yelled, angrily. His voice was loud and echoed throughout their New York flat.

A moment later an eleven year old Sam was nervously poking his head around the corner. "Y-yes, dad?" He asked in a small tone. His dad _never_ yelled at him. _Ever_. He mentally went through the list of things he recently did wrong and decided that his dad had found the squirrel he had been keeping as a secret pet for the last month.

"Come here." Jeff said, looking pissed as he pointed to the spot next to where he was standing.

"Look dad, I'm really sorry! He was just so cute and-"

"What?" Jeff asked, completely confused. His anger completely left him.

"Nothing!" Sammy said, quickly as he realized his father was mad for a completely different reason. "But uh…what did you want? Why were you mad?" Normally he would have tried to change the subject but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had done wrong!

"Oh!" Jeff said, completely forgetting he was mad. He suddenly laughed. "I wasn't mad. I just wanted you to come here and I figured if I yelled you'd get here quicker. I wanted to show you something."

Sammy gaped. "What?"

Jeff smiled broadly. "This." He said, opening the door to reveal Nick.

"Papa!" Sammy yelled, excitedly as he ran to the brunet. He hadn't seen his dad in six months due to his latest book tour. Nick Duval was the author of a very popular series of sci fi fantasy books that was composed of a story that Nick used to tell Sammy before he went to bed. About five years ago, with much convincing from his husband and son, he decided to have them published which became popular ever since. He had just finished a tour for his fifth book.

"Sammy! How's my favourite ten year old!"

"I'm eleven papa!" Sammy said, giving his papa a joking angry look. Nick and Sammy had an on-going joke that Sammy wasn't aloud to be any older than ten. "I missed you." Sammy said, hugging his papa tighter.

"I missed you too! The both of you!" Nick said, smiling up at Jeff. "So how have my boys been?"

"I grew taller!" Sammy said, excitedly.

"I've noticed!" Nick said, happily. Letting go of the boy and noting that he was about four foot five.

"Dad says I'll be taller than you in a few months." Sammy said, laughing as Nick frowned at Jeff. Even though Nick was only three inches shorter than him, Jeff always made it a point to pick on him for his height.

"And you already act more adult than your daddy." Nick said making Jeff laugh. "Now, I'm starving. What has daddy made for dinner?"

Jeff laughed awkwardly. "Well I didn't know you were coming today…You said next week."

"I missed you two so much that I flew home a week early. L.A. is awesome and all but not nearly as great as New York with you two. So, what's for dinner?"

"Microwave pizza…" Jeff said, looking down a little ashamed.

"My favourite." Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff and heading towards the kitchen.


	11. Being Human

**Day Seven: AU **

(A.N:/ I'm actually really sad that this is the last day of Niff week. :/ I still say we change it to Niff year haha anyway, this is crossovered (is that the right terminology?…) with the show Being Human. Except I changed the characters to Nick, Seb, and Jeff. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Sebastian walked into the house dirty, naked, and frowning. He was growling quietly from the back of his throat. Jeff walked into the main room and handed Sebastian some clothes so he could head straight to the shower to wash off all the dirt and twigs his body acquired the previous night. "Good morning." Jeff said in his normal cheerful tone.

"Maybe for you." Sebastian barked back, annoyed.

"I didn't even know it was a full moon last night." Jeff added, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee. For some reason making tea or coffee was one of the only things he _could_ do. He didn't know why but he also didn't question it. Jeff was always making coffee, it made him feel normal. Human even.

"Well there obviously was one." Sebastian growled, pointing to his dirty body. Just then Nick came in from the front door and Sebastian directed his attention to the brunet. "And don't even try and start with the whole 'you need to be more careful or someone will see you and you'll be dissected' shit because I'm not in the mood."

"At least people _can_ see you…" Jeff said quietly, more to himself. Ever since Jeff was murdered a year ago no one could see him. At least, no normal human being could. Only…special people could. Ones like Sebastian Smythe and Nick Duval. Ones that weren't exactly human. Jeff wasn't sure how long Sebastian and Nick knew each other, all he knew was seven months ago the two moved into _his_ house and could see him. Okay, so it wasn't exactly Jeff's house anymore. He kind of lost ownership when he cracked his head open and bleed to death on the downstairs floor. Either way, Jeff was beyond excited when Sebastian came up to him and asked why he was in their house. It was in a horribly rude tone, but it was the first time in five months that someone actually_noticed_ him. Ever since then the three had been living together while Nick and Sebastian try to live normal, human, lives.

"Look, now you've gone and upset him." Nick said, going over to the pale blond and instinctively patting him on the back.

Sebastian frowned. He still hadn't completely gone back to normal after his transformation last night so the wolf inside him was adding to his already dick-like personality. "You know he's dead right? As in he can't feel you touching him. You're wasting your time." He said, annoyed as he walked off to take his shower.

Jeff stiffened at Sebastian's words and Nick moved his hand off of Jeff. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you can't…" He said, trailing off. Nick knew how sensitive a subject this was for Jeff. In Nick's many years of being alive he had only came across one other ghost, a boy named Blaine. They met in 1836 and soon after they met Blaine crossed over to the other side so he didn't have much experience with handling them. Not to mention that Nick wasn't the most comforting of people.

"It's alright." Jeff said, quickly. He made his way back into the kitchen and handed Nick a small cup of coffee that he made a little earlier. "Here."

Nick smiled at Jeff, his fangs shining in the process. "Thanks. After working the night shift I could really use one…or ten." Nick said sipping his coffee.

"Hey Nick?" Jeff suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you're a vampire…how can you be out in the light? I thought you would, you know, turn to ash or something…"

Nick laughed. "That's just a myth we made up in the late 1600's when people were looking for witches. They started looking for Vampires too so we said we couldn't go out in the sun so when people saw us out in the day they assumed we were human."

Jeff nodded. "I didn't know they were looking for Vampires too. That wasn't in any of this history books when I read about the witch trials."

"That's because none of us got caught." Nick said, shrugging.

"Who's idea was it to do that?" Jeff said, impressed by the Vampires wits.

"Mine." Nick said casually.

Jeff gaped at Nick a bit. "You were alive in 1692!"

"Yes."

"How old are you!"

"Old enough to be your father." Nick said, patting Jeff on the head as he past him.

Jeff frowned. Of course Nick was old enough to be his father! He was only three days into being 18 when he was pushed down a flight of steps and died! "I'm serious!" Jeff whined. "C'mon, at least tell me the story about meeting George Washington!"

Jeff could hear Nick laughing from the kitchen. "Don't you have better things to do than listen to an old man grumble about the old days?"

"You know I don't!" Jeff said, throwing his hands up for emphasis even though no one was in the room with him.

Nick walked back into the living room and sat down across from Jeff. He didn't say anything for a moment, trying to remember his meeting with the president. He had met a lot of now famous people so it always took him a minute or so to remember the exact encounter with whoever he was about to talk about. "Lets see…you heard the whole 'I can't lie, I chopped down the cherry tree' thing, right?"

"…Yeah, who hasn't?"

Nick shrugged like what he was about to say was no big deal. "Well that was a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't chop it down."

"Who did then?"

"His older brother, Lawrence. The two of us were hungry and wanted some cherries but we couldn't reach them and there just so happened to be an axe…Then George came by and Lawrence blackmailed him into taking the blame."

"How did he blackmail him?"

"Well George had a bit of a sweet tooth and was sneaking a lot of sweets from the kitchen and Lawrence told him that if he didn't tell his dad that he chopped it down he'd tell him that George was eating all the sugar in the house."

"I can't believe you were friends with George Washington." Jeff said, completely in awe of the brunet.

Nick frowned and shook his head. "No, I was friends with Lawrence. George was a little brat."

Jeff laughed and placed his hand on Nick's knee lightly. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly removed his hand and for once was glad he didn't have the ability to blush anymore. Over the last few months Jeff had grown fond of the old vampire. Very fond. But Jeff knew he couldn't act on those feelings because he was dead. He couldn't feel anything, and even though Nick looked to be around twenty, he was around 400 years old from what Jeff gathered. "N-nick?" Jeff asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, not even noticing Jeff's reaction the hand on his knee. He was too busy himself trying not to blush. Over his entire lifetime, once he was bitten so many years ago, Nick had made it a point not to fall in love. Nick had never liked the company of other vampires and he was afraid to fall in love with a human because he might accidentally bite them, or worse, they would grow old and die, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Jeff was different, however, he was already dead. But Jeff was so young and innocent. He couldn't corrupt such a beautiful soul like Jeff's. Besides, Jeff couldn't _feel_ anything. It was useless to have feelings for the boy.

"C-can you…can you feel _me_ when I touch you?"

Nick looked at the blond a little surprised. He never even thought about that, even though he'd given Jeff many hugs before. "I…I can…" He replied. He looked up to see Jeff bright eyed and smiling like a maniac. "Did I miss something?" He asked, confused.

"It's just…I always kinda just thought it felt like touching air when you hug me. Like you were hugging air."

Nick laughed lightly. "No, it feels more like I'm hugging an iceberg."


End file.
